Goodbye
by BRSxANE
Summary: It was rather ironic that it was raining that day it was as if the heavens themselves were weeping. But a certain man didn't even feel the raindrops crash against his skin as he ran as fast as his legs would take him. Everything around him seemed non-existent and only one word went through his mind as he ran. "Mira." Miraxus Week 2014 Day 1: Farewell/Goodbye


**Hey guys here's my first one-shot for Miraxus Week I hope you all enjoy it.**

**The song and it's lyrics are Lullaby by Professor Green and Tori Kelly, beautiful song with a powerful meaning be sure to listen to it when you get a chance.**

_All the times I have laid in your life_

_When you're love kept me safe through the night_

_All the time I was sure you were mine_

_And before time demands our goodbye_

_Can you sing me a last lullaby?_

It was rather ironic that it was raining that day it was as if the heavens themselves were weeping. But a certain man didn't even feel the raindrops crash against his skin as he ran as fast as his legs would take him. Everything around him seemed non-existent and only one word went through his mind as he ran.

_Mira._

When he arrived at the guild hall, soaked to the bone and panting slightly from his frantic run, the sorrowful atmosphere was enough to tell him that the lacrima call he got from a teary Lisanna were true.

Several people noticed him walk in but none of them knew what to say, after all what could you say to someone in this situation? Eventually Erza walked up to him, you could tell by looking into her eyes that she had been crying.

"Laxus." She said addressing the man in a calm fashion.

"What. Happened." He asked his voice was a mixture or worry and anger.

Erza simply turned her back to him and gestured for him to follow her before she started walking.

"Dammit Erza I asked you what the hell happened!" Laxus shouted at the red-head who seemed unphased by his anger.

"Calm down Laxus." Erza said again in a calm tone.

"Calm down? Calm down?! You expect me to be calm after Lisanna told me Mira's close to death?! NOW YOU'RE GONNA TELL ME WHERE MY WOMAN IS RIGHT NOW!" Laxus roared at his fellow S-Class Mage, who merely sighed before answering. "Yelling like that is only going to worsen Mirajane's condition." Erza said and the mention of the barmaid's name seemed to calm the Dragon Slayer down a great deal.

"Now follow me Mira's in the infirmary." Erza said continuing walking while Laxus silently followed behind. As he walked he noticed Gajeel and Natsu trying to comfort Lucy and Levy as they cried into their boyfriends' chests.

When they finally got to the infirmary door Laxus could smell his grandfather, Porlyusica and the other Strauss siblings and Mira were already inside.

Erza knocked on the door before saying, "Master? Laxus is here. May we come in?" Erza asked. There was a few seconds before they heard a response. "Bring him in dear." Makarov said through the door and Erza quickly complied to his command.

Laxus walked in to find Lisanna crying her eyes out while Elfman hugged her to ease her pain despite the fact that he was crying just as much as she was but he tried his hardest not to make a lot of noise. He also saw his grandfather and Porlyusica both with very solemn looks on their faces and if Porlyusica was upset then he knew that it was serious.

"Elfman, do you think that you could take Lisanna outside, we need to explain the situation to Laxus, you go with them Erza." Makarov said but Elfman merely blubbered in response before walking towards the door held open by Erza with Lisanna still bawling in his arms.

"Oi." Laxus said tapping Elfman on the shoulder gaining the larger man's attention, "Last I checked Ever, Bickslow and Freed were right on my tail so they should be showing up soon, tell 'em were I am okay?" Laxus asked and Elfman nodded before exiting the room.

During his relationship with Mirajane, Laxus had come to care for her siblings even if their calling him "Big bro and Big brother Laxus." Was annoying at first he eventually began to appreciate the fact that they saw him as their brother and he knew that Evergreen and Bickslow would be able to comfort them a little.

After they had left Laxus walked over to the bed where his girlfriend of three years was laying and he felt his breath get caught in his throat when he looked down at his Demon.

Her once pearly white skin that could but the whitest clouds to shame had become an eerie grey like a winter fog. He breathes were laboured and it was obvious that she was struggling to hold on.

"What happened exactly?" Laxus asked never taking his eyes off of Mirajane.

"She just went on her monthly visit to the brewery on the edge of Magnolia to sign the prescriptions for the next shipment of alcohol for the guild but it turns out that an injured Dark Mage was hiding out at that brewery so when he recognized Mirajane as a member of Fairy Tail he thought that he had been discovered. He panicked and cast a spell that created a huge cloud of deadly poison, because he was at the centre of it he died instantly. Mirajane inhaled most of the poison to protect all of the workers there at the time." Makarov explained.

"But I thought that Mira was immune to poison because of her Satan Soul." Laxus said.

"Normally that would be the case but this mage used a forbidden spell created by the legendary Poison Master Sasori called Purple Yin Poison. When the poison generated by this spell enters the body it's harmless until it circulates around the body, once it does that the poison generates toxins specifically lethal for that victims. After it circulates around the body it knows what that person's body is immune to therefore creates toxins that person's body doesn't know how to neutralize. It's a very dangerous spell in fact that man was being hunted by the Magic Council just for knowing how to perform the spell." Porlyusica explained.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Laxus asked almost pleadingly.

"I'm afraid that toxins created by the Purple Yin Poison spell are unique every time it's used and it's simply impossible to create an antidote from a poison when it only has one case. I've done everything I can to make sure that she stayed alive long enough for you to arrive." Porlyusica said looking at the floor in shame.

"How long does she have left?" Laxus asked still looking at the barmaid.

"Less than ten minutes I'm afraid." The healer said.

"Can you leave us alone?" Laxus asked, "Of course, come on Porlyusica." Makarov said leading the pink-haired woman out who gave Laxus an apologetic nod before leaving the room.

(A/N: I suggest that you start playing Fairy Tail OST: Tsuioku Mezameru Tamashii for this emotional scene.)

Now it was just the two of them and all Laxus could do was pull up a chair, sit and hopelessly stare at his Mirajane.

Why? Why did this have to happen to her? She was so good and kind to everyone and she laid there dying in one of the worse ways imaginable.

His eyes snapped open when he saw his woman stir slightly before she slowly opened her eyes and turned her head slightly to face him.

"Laxus, I'm….so happy that…..you came…..to see me." Mira said using all her strength to smile for the man she loved.

That weak but sincere sile was enough to finally break Laxus as tears started streaming down his face.

"M-Mira." Laxus chocked taking Mirajane's hand into his own, he needed to touch her to keep himself from completely breaking down.

"I'm sorry." She said causing him to look at her in shock.

"What are you apologising for?" Laxus asked dumbfounded.

"You're going through a lot of pain right now because I was careless, I'm sorry." She said, "You're sorry? I'm the useless piece of trash who couldn't even keep the one he loved safe! I should be the one saying sorry dammit!" Laxus said still crying.

"Don't talk like that. It makes me sad and I don't want my last moments with you to be sad." Mirajane said and Laxus took her hand, kissed it and rested it against his right cheek.

"Don't go. Don't leave me all alone." Laxus begged nuzzling her palm.

"Oh Laxus you won't be alone you still have Elfman, Lisanna and the Thunder Legion and Master too." Mirajane said trying to make the man feel better.

"But if you were gone it'd be the same as if I had no one! You're my whole world Demon, I love you so fuckin' much. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, marry you, have kids with you, grow old with you, I wanted to give you everything." Laxus said pouring his heart out knowing that he'd never get another chance.

His words caused Mira herself to tear up, "But Laxus don't you see? You did give me everything, you gave me your love and that made me happier than I have ever been before. You, Lisanna and Elfman are the best things that ever happened to me, I love you too Laxus and I wish that I could stay with you forever. Please look after Elman and Lisanna for me, they're going to need their big brother now more than ever." Mirajane said still smiling and Laxus just nodded weakly.

"I-I'm so sorry." Mirajane said before her hand finally fell and the light faded from her cerulean eyes.

"Mira?" Laxus said praying that she would answer, when she didn't Laxus just stared at her lifeless body.

He then let out a thunderous roar of rage and anguish which was heard throughout the entire guild, letting everyone know that Mirajane had drawn her last breath.

Laxus just buried his face in the sheets next to her face and sobbed for a good ten minutes before the room feel silent.

"No." Laxus said slowly sitting up.

"She's mine." He said as a few sparks of lightning began to flicker around his body.

"YOU HEAR ME SHE'S MINE! I LOVE HER AND I'M NEVER LETTIN' HER GO! SO IF YOU WANT HER SO BAD THEN YOU'LL HAVE TO COME DOWN HERE AND GET HER BUT I'M NOT LETTING ANYONE TAKE MY MIRAJANE AWAY FROM ME!" Laxus roared his entire body become cloaked in a bursting field of lighting, raging to whatever God that had dared to have taken his loved one away from him.

He them placed his large palm right above Mira's chest and began pouring all of his magic power into her body at once.

"YOU HEAR ME MIRA?! YOU'RE NOT GETTING' AWAY FROM ME THAT EASY! EVEN IF MY LIMBS GET BLOWN OFF THERE AIN'T NO WAY IN HELL I'M EVER LETTING YOU LEAVE ME!" Laxus said continuing to surge all of energy into her.

Even when he felt his magic begin to wane but he still pushed forward using his own life force to generate even more power to give to his woman.

As he began to lose consciousness Laxus could her his grandfather's voice calling out his name along with other cries from the other Fairy Tail members.

"Mira." He whispered before finally passing out.

Quite a while later, Laxus opened his eyes and tried to sit up but his body wouldn't do what he said. "Don't even think about it you damn brat." All Laxus could do was turn his head to see his grandfather glaring at him from a stool. "Gramps? What happened?" Laxus asked but he felt a wave of despair wash over him when he remembered Mira's last words, "You almost got yourself killed that's what. You emptied all of your magic into Mirajane's body in order to save her and you're lucky that it worked otherwise I'd smack the hell out of you." Makarov said his words causing Laxus' eyes to snap open.

"What did you say?!" Laxus asked frantically.

"I'm saying that you managed to get Mira's body working with that gigantic shock you gave her. And the poison in her died when her heart stopped so it's completely out of her system now. In other words she's going to be just fine after a huge amount of rest." Makarov said.

Laxus could feel himself starting to cry as he looked over and saw Mirajane sleeping peacefully in the bed opposite him.

"That stunt you pulled should've taken 10 years off of your life but according to Porlyusica you seemed to have only lost two years' worth of your life force. You Dragon Slayers really are something, just promise me you won't do something that stupid ever again." Makarov said causing Laxus to look at the concerned face of his grandfather.

"Sorry but I can't make that promise Old man. If it meant saving her then I'd give up 50 years of my life without a second thought." Laxus said smiling at his sleeping Demon.

Makarov just sighed in defeat, he was his grandson alright. "Alright fine, I'm not gonna stop you from risking your life but the next time you get a crazy idea like that one…just come to your grandfather first, cuz I'll be dammed if I let you die before me you got it brat?" Makarov said as he turned to leave.

Laxus just smiled, "You got it….Grandpa." Laxus said causing Makarov to smile before leaving the two S-Class Mages alone.

Laxus look over at Mirajane and used all the strength he could muster to reach out and joined her hand with his.

"I'm never letting you go…ever." Laxus said.

"Same here." Mira said shocking Laxus.

"Mira! You're alive!" Laxus cried out in sheer joy while Mira smiled at him.

"Well I couldn't exactly rest in peace while you were shouting so loud." She said playfully causing him to blush slightly in embarrassment.

"You heard all that?" Laxus asked and she nodded.

"I'm also gonna gold you to everything you said you know. Including the whole marriage and having kids thing." Mira said with a giggle while Laxus just groaned. Yep she was gonna be fine alright.

"Let's just focus on staying alive for now 'kay Babe?" Laxus asked.

"Deal." Mira said tightening her hold on the man's hand.

The couples moment was interrupted when the infirmiray door suddenly slammed open and in a flash of white, green, brown and blue Mira and Laxus found themselves completely buried by their friend's and siblings embrace.

"Big sis! Big bro! I'm so glad you're both okay!" Elfman yelled.

"Don't ever scare us like that again!" Lisanna said pounding Laxus' chest with her little fists.

"I can't stop my tears of joy!" Exclaimed Freed.

"They came back to us!" Bickslow said tears streaming through his visor.

"I'll never forgive you two if leave me to take care of all these idiots by myself!" Evergreen said crying along with everyone else.

"Hey!" Lisanna said looking at Evergreen.

"Oh don't worry Lisanna dear, I didn't mean you I meant them." Ever said pointing at her boyfriend and friends.

Mira and Laxus just exchanged confused but amused glances before Mira laughed a little and Laxus yelled at all of them to get out.

**HAHAHAHAHA! I bet you guys love me now don't ya! Well this is just the beginning I hope you guys enjoyed this One-shot, please review.! Happy Miraxus Week everyone!**


End file.
